


Sernando in 100 words precisely

by prompt_fills



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/"><b>footballkink2</b></a>, PP4, <a href="http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9768.html?thread=4677928#t4677928"> for this prompt in which an anon asks for Sernando drabbles</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sernando in 100 words precisely

Their gazes meet.

Their bodies touch.

Their lips seek the warmth of skin. They cannot help themselves. It is convenient; it adds another thrill to their lives. A thrill they cannot live without.

 _We can’t_ and _we shouldn’t_ are mere words that lost their meaning somewhere along the way.

The touches tear them apart, building them anew.

Darkness hides their gasps and feverish moans. Their secrets.

Their emotions surge to the surface to make up for all the lost time. It adds a desperate edge to the dangerous game.

There are no bigger lies than _this is the last time_.


End file.
